User talk:Zakitano1
Having TWO pages about yourself which contain the EXACT same information (both of which are EMPTY, I might add) is really quite unnecessary. --Turaga Dlakii 08:59, 20 July 2008 (UTC)(Sorry.-Zakitano) Look... There's no point just making pages if there's no information. Taking a look at a lot of your pages, there's nothing in there other than the box. Not exactly a good idea, so maybe you could fix that issue. Besides, it's not as if we can learn anything about your comics if there's nothing there to learn from. =) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 10:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I'm working on it. If you'd like to help, please fill out some information. For now, I'm busy, mostly on my new comics, so please don't bug me. Zakitano1 09:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :That's good to hear. I can't help though, as I know little to nothing about your works. By the way, that's not exactly a persuasive argument; I'm immensely busy with comic-work, and I'm still answering questions on a regular basis and being this wiki's most prolific editor. Not to be rude or anything. =) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 10:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not the best comic maker. In fact, I don't even claim to be a good one. It takes me longer to make a good comic. Besides, I'm workng on a movie. Zakitano1 10:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Certainly not what I was insinuating; I mean, where'd that idea of me saying that come from? And, uh, sorry again if I sounded just a little rude, which I tried not to be. But I can sympathise; movies take a lot of work, I know that of old. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 10:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Especially when my computer just got over a virus I contracted from looking for music. Zakitano1 10:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) What I'd like to know I'd like to know why evey time I put something up on the first page, it's deleted. Also, please don't delete any of my pages due to lack of info, I'm working on it.--Zakitano1 11:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) How about you don't post an entry untill you have time to give it information? Not to be rude, though. - Zon Movie Music I need music for my movie! I use Liveswif, and need every kind of music. --Zakitano1 03:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) a couple comments Dlakii, "this wiki's most prolific editor"? eh watever And Zakitano - lol, sorry, but the fact that you got a music while illegally downloading music is your own fault. And like really, pages with no info are pointless. But I think you get the point, I was only adding that to sound on-topic. =P -Nid Working on it. A few pages already have information.DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 15:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Macku Please add content to the Macku page or it will be nominated for deletion. Thanks! --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC)